The Fox Child
by YuukiCrossKaisFriend
Summary: A 6 year old, beaten by her 'father' is transported to another world. She finds Genkai's temple and asks for help, what will happen to young Hitori? And she's the daughter of WHO? HieiXOC in future chapters maybe
1. Chapter 1

**I had wrote something like this a long time ago and thought I would change a few things, so please tell me whatcha think of this chapter and I'll think about making another**

**Disclamer(sp?): I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hitori**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder boomed threw the air, lightning brightened the dark sky, and rain made it's peaceful sound. A whimpering sound came from a house in the country, in a small room with stuffed animals everywhere. The girl, making the whimpering sounds, had shoulder length black hair, and it covered her face as she sat huddled in the corner on her bed. Tears ran down her cream, pale cheeks. She wore a white, long t-shirt with bunnies on it to sleep in, and red P.J. pants with bunnies. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, making herself into a small little ball, staying as far from the window as possible.

The girl was home alone, about 5 or 6, and she was frightened of storms. Her mother had died when she was two and her father was gone most of the time, after her mother died, and went to bars and sometimes brought girls home. The small child would have to plug her ears sometimes with all the noises coming from his room those nights.

Her father was now an alcoholic and beat her from time to time when he was really drunk, and that was most of the time. She had scares on her wrists and stomach, and bruises on her face and arm.

Before the storm had hit, she had wished that everything would change, that everything would become different, that maybe she didn't have to live in the same house as her father. Then the storm hit, and it hit hard.

The thunder made the small girl jump up from her spot as it made a crashing sound against the sky. The tears from her eyes continued to drop as she went ahead and got off the bed, taking a small stuffed fox with her. She went to the window and got on a stool to look out. She saw that the rain was coming down hard and fast and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Looking closer outside, and wiping her tears away, she saw something coming from the worn down barn, something blue glowing from it. Being the curious one she was she went out her door and down the hall and stairs. She put on her little black boots and red raincoat and hat before walking outside in the wet weather, clutching her fox against her securely.

She went towards the barn, trying to keep herself from sinking into the muddy land. When she finally got to the barn she forcefully opened the huge door and looked inside. Her light blue eyes widened at the wide hole, barley floating over the ground. It was glowing purple and blue and had this weird lightning thing going on with it. Knowing that she should probably leave, knowing that it could be dangerous, she did the thing should would have done in any situation like that – she walked closer, trying to see if she could figure out what it was.

The girl figured out that she was never going to figure out what it was, so she decided to let it go. She went to the barn entrance and started to go outside, but stopped in fear when she heard her name being called.

"Hitori! Hitori!" A man called from out in the rain. Making a small yelping sound she starred at the man in horror. She went back into the barn, wanting to hide from the drunken man, but to her misfortune he had saw her and heard her little yelp of fear.

She hid behind a barrel, and she noticed, as she hid, the circle in the air was getting smaller and moving out of sight. She watched it start moving away, hiding behind a barrel not to far from her.

Hitori was pulled back into her situation as the man, known as her father, shut the barn door with a drunken grin on his face. "Hitori, come out, come out wherever you are. I only want to play," he pushed over a few haystacks and barrels. "Don't you want to play with daddy?" He asked pushing over more stuff.

Hitori clutched on to her fox and started moving back as he moved closer to her barrel. "Hide and seek, huh?" He pushed the barrel she had been hiding behind over. He picked it up and threw it against five barrels, the ones she was hiding behind, and said as he did, "let's play!"

Hitori jumped up and moved away. One of her boots got caught under the barrels and so when she jumped out of the way she started to fall, and just as her grinning fathers hand went to grab for her, she fell.

And kept falling.

"Owwy!" Hitori cried as she hit pavement, tears forming at the side of her eyes but never falling. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a step of a long staircase, and when I say long, I mean long. She gawked at it and the forest surrounding the area. 'What happen' to the barn?' she thought to herself. She looked down at her arms and saw she still had her stuffed fox. She cuddled it close and got up, "Maybe people live up there." She said in her cute little voice. She started up the stairs, almost having to climb each step with her shortness. She was about 3'2" and was as light as a feather, but that's to be expected from a girl her age.

Hitori was already getting tired and she had traveled some ways up the staircase, and she could actually see the top. She was happy that it wasn't raining, but it was dark, but she didn't mind that, because now she could see the beautiful stars in the sky, unlike when it was raining.

An hour had probably passed before she finally reached the top. She was always determined and when she wanted to do something she would do it. She would have made it sooner, but she had sat down on one step to rest but went to sleep for a little time, she could tell she did when she woke up and saw the moon in a different place. She was panting and clutching her fox to her chest, trying to regain her breath.

After Hitori's lungs finally got back to order she looked around at the temple. It was beautiful to her, and she had never really seen anything other then her house and school.

The thought of her house brought her pain in her chest. Yes her dad did beat her, and she didn't have a mom, but she still missed her home, the horses, her stuffed animals, and…her father.

Hitori quickly ran to the temple door and banged on it, tears slowly forming into her eyes as she thought of home and that she was not there.

She could hear footsteps coming towards the door and the door opened to reveal a tall man (considering she was short) with rose red hair and emerald green eyes. The man's eyes showed confusion when he didn't see anyone, but when he felt a tug at his pants he looked down and saw the sad little girl, clutching her fox against her.

"Can you hewp me?"

* * *

**Tell me whatcha think!!! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been at the lake so sorry for the wait. R&R**

* * *

Shuiichi, A.K.A Kurama, sat down on a small couch, with Hitori, and watched as she wiped away the tears that had fell down her cheeks. She kept her fox close to her, sniffing slightly, and looked up at Kurama, looking at his beautiful emerald green eyes. 

"What's your name?" Kurama asked trying to comfort the lost girl. He rubbed her back lightly, and brushed some of her hair out of her face, taking a good look at her.

"Hitori." She said innocently, sniffing slightly.

"Hey, Kurama," two set of feet came into the room, "tell Kuwabara that fish don't have…" the voice of a young man trailed off into silence when he saw the small girl crying on the couch. "Um…who's this?" the boy asked.

"Yusuke, this is Hitori and she seems to be lost." Kurama told him logically, a bit confused on how the orange haired Kuwabara, could get in a conversation with the black haired Yusuke about…fish.

"Where are you from?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down on the other side of Hitori, looking at her sadly. Besides cats and/or kittens, he loved happy kids; at least those under the age of 10 and seeing Hitori broke his heart.

A look of intent crossed her face and after a couple of seconds she shrugged. "I not know." She told him shaking her head. She looked at her fox and started playing with it sadly.

"Do you know your parents names?" Yusuke asked standing in front of the couch, his hands in his pocket. He was hoping she knew so it would be easier to find her home.

Hitori continued to play with her fox as she shook her head. She looked up at him, "I saw dis ding." She made a circle with her finger, "and it was big!" she made her arms wide. "It was bue and had lightning." She told them, almost smiling as she made her hand movements.

The three men were in thought in till they heard a monotone voice from the corner of the room, bringing them out of their thoughts. "A portal." He told them walking from out of the shadows.

"Hey there runt!" Kuwabara chimed grinning when he saw the look on the short boys face, annoyed.

"Baka, keep to the subject at hand." The boy said. Hitori looked at him and saw that his spiked high black hair that defied gravity (even if she didn't know what gravity was), and that there was a white starburst (that too…) in the middle. What got her attention the most were his crimson eyes, glaring at the orange-headed dolt.

Hitori got up from her seat and walked over to the boy. Everyone watched curiously, and Kurama seemed to smile at the young girls boldness. "What's 'er name?" she asked pointing up at him.

The boy looked down at her for a minute, looking at her bright, light blue eyes, and he noticed that her sadness had disappeared for the moment. The child's emotions confused him, but he didn't show it. Because the girl was a child and he didn't want her bugging him anymore, he crossed his arms, "Hiei," he finally said.

"I Hitori!" she said pointing to herself and then she held up her stuffed fox, "This is Puka, he very nervous right now, he never 'een out of house before." She told him her smile bright and true.

Hiei looked at her, slightly annoyed about being introduced to a stuffed animal, and inanimate object. He closed his eyes and "hn"-ed, and his eyebrow twitched slightly when she just stood there, starring at him; the chuckling and laughing from the others weren't helping his current state. "…Hi…" He finally said, opening his eyes to see the girls smile widen. She finally skipped back to the couch and climbed onto Kurama's lap.

"Hitori, I can probably tell you're having fun messing with Hiei, but don't you think we should start thinking about getting you home?" Kurama asked supporting the girl in his lap with an arm.

Hitori looked at Kurama with saddened eyes and shook her head. She had thought it over, she didn't want to go home with a man that beat her, and she felt comfortable around the red-head, and she rather miss home then get beaten for running away.

Kurama sighed, "Do you not want to go home?" he asked her watching her shake her head. "Why not?" he watched her touch one of her arms slightly.

"My daddy…" she mumbled to him looking at her fox again. She took her hand away from her arms. "I don't want to go home." Her _hewp_ me talk went out the window at that point, and Kurama didn't see the point in arguing with a 6-year-old, so what did the nice red-head do – he asked Genkai if it was ok for the little girl to stay, and when she had said it was no problem, he left Hitori with Hiei to go make up a room for her.

Hitori sat on the floor, watching as Hiei starred out the window. For minutes she just starred, watching, doing nothing but doing what she was doing. Hiei's right eye twitched slightly.

Finally after about a couple of more minutes Hitori stood up and hopped onto the window seal, keeping 'Puka' safe on the ground. She pressed her hands and face to the window. "What are you lookin' at?" She asked looking around; trying to see threw the darkness.

Hiei watched her with a raised eyebrow, amused by her efforts to see out in the dark. She finally looked up at him, pouting. "What you see that I don't?" She asked.

Hiei looked out again and couldn't help but smirk at the girl's behavior, but he never spoke. She sat down on his lap and looked outside to try and see what he was looking at, but Hiei knew her efforts were in vain.

"Hitori," Kurama called as he walked into the living room. He chuckled slightly as he saw Hitori trying to get Hiei to tell her whatever it was she wanted, but Hiei would just 'ignore' her and continue to stare outside, "Hitori, I got your bed ready for you." He told her.

Hitori looked up and smiled. She jumped off of Hiei, picked up Puka, and ran over to Kurama, grabbing his hand. "Otay!" she giggled her grin bigger then ever.

"Night, night 'iei." Kurama walked her to her room, and put her to bed, tucking her in, and telling her a requested story that he decided he would do. When she finally fell asleep he left her room quietly and closed the door. He walked back to the living room and saw Hiei still there. "I didn't know you liked kids." Kurama teased, sitting down on a chair.

Hiei glared at the fox. "I don't, what made you think I did?" he growled towards Kurama, his eyes narrowed at him angrily.

Kurama chuckled at the boy's normal behavior, "don't worry about it, Hiei." And with that Kurama stood up and walked off into his own room, letting the fire demon glare out the window in peace.

* * *

**Hiei is 'iei for Hitori**

**Hope you liked it. Please don't judge this chapter to mauch, because I always thought that the second and third chapter was the hardest, so please be gentle.**

**I want to think everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted, and those who didn't even do that, I'm really glade for all my readers and stuff.**

**I just want to give my cuz credit, because I was watching my 4 year old cuz this weekened at the lake, and she gave me a lot of a ideas for this story, and I'll get there soon, as long as I get a some reviews, 2 at the most.**

**Tell watcha think, and I'll shut up now, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, and please don't be hard on it, because like I said 'the second and third chapter are the hardest.'**

* * *

Hitori woke up the next morning. She had to look around a moment to realize where she was, and all flooded back to her. She held Puka close while pulling the covers off of her. She slowly got off the bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly. She poked her head out, looking around, and she grinned when she smelt something good coming from down the hall. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall towards the living room, smelling her way into the dinning room. 

Kurama was putting the last bit of food on the table when he saw Hitori walking into the room, wiping her eyes of sleep with her hand. "Morning Hitori, you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she smiled nodding her head. Kurama walked over to the girl and picked her up. He sat her down in a chair and gave her a piece of bacon to snack on. She took it without hesitation, smiled cheerfully, and took a bit.

Kurama smiled at the adorable little girl, "I'm going to go wake the others, so you just sit right here, and I'll be right back, ok?" He asked her. She nodded rapidly and took another bit of her 'snack'.

It didn't take long for Yusuke and Kuwabara to get down to the table. Kurama walked back with an aqua colored haired girl who had almost the same colored eyes as Hiei (she noticed) and with a short, older woman with pale grayish, pink hair.

Kurama sat down beside Hitori whom was gawking at Yusuke and Kuwabara, they already had food in their mouths and it almost seemed like they never chewed. Kurama chuckled at the expression on her face. He put some food on her plate (not telling what because then I'll be tempted to cook it) and put the plate in front of her, also pouring her a glass of milk.

"Thank you Kuwama." She said to him digging into her food, but at a much slower pace then the two across the table.

"Yukina, Genkai, this is Hitori, the little girl I was telling you about." Kurama said after a minute of everyone starting to eat.

Hitori looked up and saw Yukina give her a shy smile and Genkai give her a small smile herself. "Hi!" Hitori finally said after she swallowed what she had in her mouth.

Yukina talked with Hitori once in a while, making Hitori giggle and make Kurama's smile grow. Kurama, only meeting Hitori for one night, felt attached to her for some reason, and he loved it, but he didn't know why. He loved to see the small girl smile and laugh, and interact with the rest of his friends and teammates.

"All done," Hitori said bringing Kurama out of his thoughts. Hitori jumped down from her chair, seeming to have forgotten her stuffed animal on the table. She walked into the living and saw Hiei sitting on the window seal again, and she finally realized that he hadn't eaten with them. She pouted her lips and ran back into the dinning room, climbed on to her chair, and grabbed a piece of toast right before Kuwabara could grab it. Jumping back down from her chair, she ran into the living room and up to Hiei. She held up the piece of toast to him, "Here 'iei, it's for you." She told him.

Hiei looked down at Hitori before looking at the piece of toast. He raised an eyebrow and was fixing to refuse the generous offering in till he spotted Yukina and Kurama looking in on Hitori. He didn't want to do anything to upset the girl, which would have led to Kurama being upset with his actions and Yukina as well, so he quickly took the bread and stuck it in his mouth, not really doing anything but that.

Hitori grinned and held out her arms to him, wanting to sit on his lap. She would have just crawled up there, but she wanted to be picked up. Hiei's eyes twitched, 'Why me?' he thought to himself, wondering why the girl was _picking_ on him. He looked down towards Hitori and watched as her expression changed from cheerful, to confused, to a little sad. He rolled his eyes and picked her up gently, setting her down on his lap, and looking back outside the window, chewing absentmindedly on the bread.

"'iei like bread?" Hitori asked randomly, looking up to see him chewing on the end of it.

Hiei didn't say anything, but he did stop chewing, but only for a little bit. He had to admit he was hungry and this little girls offering would satisfying him for a little bit before he would get Kurama to fix him something. He hated to be in the same room as Yusuke and Kuwabara, especially when they were eating…especially.

"I like trees," she said after a moment, pointing outside towards the forest, "Trees are green." Hitori played with the hem of her shirt before looking up at Hiei. "My favowit color is bue, what's 'ers?" She asked, her voice squeaking a little.

Hiei glanced down at the girl, curled into his lap, and his eyebrow started to twitch. "…black…" he finally said, turning his attention back to the nature outside.

"Why?" Hitori asked, her voice squeaking lightly.

"…I don't know." Hiei narrowed his eyes outside, and Kurama finally figured out that…maybe bugging Hiei wasn't so good when you do it 6 minutes in a row.

"Hitori, you want to get out of those cloths?" he asked, walking all the way into the living. Hitori nodded and climbed off Hiei skipping over to Kurama happily.

Hiei was relieved to have the girl gone and was happy to have a bony butt off his legs. (My four year old cuz has a bony butt, and it hurts like hell when she sits in my lap for more then five minutes)

"What's 'er favowit color Kuwama?" Hitori asked as they walked into a bedroom. Kurama started looking threw cloths and looked at one of his older ones; it was till going to be pig on her, but it would be fine.

He helped her take off her cloths as he answered. "Red, and what's yours?" He asked.

Hitori giggled. "I like bue," she replied, "it cowd." She shivered, holding herself.

All was quite when Kurama's eyes looked at her small body. Bruises covered her arms and stomach, and scars were everywhere. He traced one scar on her arm. "Where did you get this from?" he asked.

Hitori looked at the scar he had traced, "my daddy." She mumbled. Kurama's anger had shot up, but he knew he couldn't do anything about the abuser to this child. He looked at her bruises and scars one last time before he finally put the big shirt over her.

The red and pink shirt went to her knees, and the sleeves almost went to the floor. Kurama smiled at the young child and picked her up. "Let's go mess with _'iei_ ok?" he teased as he walked out of the room.

"Otay!" She giggled and grinned happily.

Loving every minute of her life.

* * *

**Well R&R, and please tell me how you like it PLEASE!!!**

**So now you know what her fav color is...YAY!!!**

**Sorry if my spelling is a little off on some words that are not supposed to be miss spelled, I have bad spelling, but...yeah, ok, shuting up now!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I did very well on this one, but I could be wrong, anyways read and tell me whatcha think. Cool thingy by the way, I dyed my hair black, red and blue, it's so cool. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

"'iei?" 

"……"

"'iei?"

"……"

"…Hey, 'iei?"

"…What?"

"HI!"

Hiei's left eye twitched, he was sitting outside on a low tree branch. He had been _loving_ the peaceful silence, but that all ended when Kurama brought the little girl out…to _play_.

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's irritation, it was fun to watch little Hitori bug Hiei, and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed state. Kurama sat on the grass watching Hitori try to climb up the tree to get to Hiei, but she could never make it one foot off the ground.

Hitori fell down on her butt and she looked up towards Hiei. "'iei?" She asked again, and this time Hiei didn't even acknowledge her words. Hitori's bottom lip started to tremble and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Finally after a couple of seconds of just sitting there sniffing, she finally started to cry, tears coming down her cheeks rapidly.

Hiei looked down at the girl in surprise and Kurama rushed over to her and picked her up. "Don't cry," Kurama told her trying to make her sobs stop. Kurama looked up at Hiei with pleading eyes, and Hiei returned it with a soft glare.

Hiei disappeared from his spot on the tree and was soon on the ground in front of Kurama. The red eyed demon 'hn'-ed and took her from Kurama, carrying her gently in his arms. Kurama smiled at him and gave a soft chuckle when Hitori's tears automatically stopped.

Kurama's smile and Hiei's annoyed looked disappeared completely. They both stood where they were quietly, looking in the same direction intently.

"Hey," Kuwabara's voice sounded threw the trees. Two pare of feet came running threw the grass, leaves crunching beneath them, "did you feel that?" he finished, stopping beside Kurama and Hiei, with Yusuke by his side.

"Yes," Kurama told them, "it was powerful."

"Intimidating," Yusuke commented.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now, but be on guard," Hiei started.

"Hiei's right," Kurama told them all, "the spirit energy that came from it was definitely higher then a normal low ranked demon." He looked at Hitori who was looking at all of them with confusion. '_Demon activity has been low for the past couple of weeks now. Something has triggered their senses, but what?'_

"Come on, Kurama, let's get inside Keiko's coming over soon, and I think Boton will be with her." Yusuke called out to Kurama.

Kurama watched as the other stood there watching him. Hiei looked at him knowingly. He was thinking the same thing, but his thoughts were a little faster then the foxes. Yusuke had his hands jammed into his green, pants pockets, looking a little annoyed yet happy about the coming of Kayko. Kuwabara…well, it's Kuwabara! Hitori looked at Kurama confused as he just stood there.

Kurama finally just smiled and walked towards them. He walked beside Hiei and they all started towards the temple. Hiei continued to carry Hitori as they walked, not seeming to mind the extra weight.

"What do you think of this new presence, Hiei?" Kurama asked the smile dropping off his face.

"If it gets in my way it's dead."

Keiko and Boton had came over as planned and the two was almost squeezing the life out of Hitori, saying how cute she was and other stuff that the boys sweat dropped over.

"Well, I heard from Yusuke, about Hitori, and I thought that maybe Boton and I could take her shopping." Keiko said after Kurama got Hitori out of hers and Boton's arms.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Keiko. Hitori could use some new cloths if you couldn't tell," Kurama said pointing out the shirt Hitori was occupying.

"Great, we'll take her right now so she doesn't have to stay in that shirt forever!" Keiko cheered standing up with Boton. Keiko held out her hand to Hitori, whom hesitated for a minute before taking her hand.

Hitori looked back towards Kurama as Keiko and Boton pulled her down the stairs. She waved at him with a big smile on her face, "Bye, Bye Kuwama!"

"Just don't be gone to long you three, and be careful." Kurama warned as the two ran down the temple stairs with the small girl. Kurama sighed as he walked back into the temple and sat down on the couch.

"You sound like a worried mother, Kurama," Yusuke told him as he watch him slump down into the couch. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at the fox's behavior towards the small girl, it was like he was her mother, or father in his case.

"Very funny, Yusuke," Kurama responded as his thoughts went into one direction. He couldn't get the thought of that presence out of his mind. Why would it be here now, and so close to Genkai's temple. Could it be after something…or, "Hiei a word, please," Kurama said a loud getting up from the couch and walked outside with Hiei silently behind him.

"What is it, Fox?" Hiei asked Kurama. Hiei could feel the tension coming off Kurama's body, and he had some clue as to why Kurama was feeling the way he was.

It was quite for a moment, "Don't you think it odd?" he asked. "Demon activity hasn't been going on for weeks now. Yes, it could be a coincidence but don't you think it strange that it would happen now?" Kurama turned towards Hiei with question in his eyes.

"This has to deal with the girl, right?" Hiei's question was confirmed when Kurama's head nodded slightly. "For a demon to have come to human world is not odd, but for a demon to come into this forest, so close to the temple, is strangely off. If this is because of the girl, I don't see how it is, but if it is because of her then she must be or is carrying something of great value."

"That's what I feared," Kurama thought out loud. The thought of Hitori getting hurt made his heart hurt painfully, he held a soft spot for her, a really big soft spot, and he couldn't help but want her safe.

Hiei chuckled, bringing Kurama out of his thoughts, "The detective was right, you do act like that childes mother." Hiei wouldn't admit it out loud but he two was fearful of the child's safety. Hitori was growing on him and her childish behavior. He mentally laughed thinking that she was better behaved then the idiot. "Worrying now is to much trouble, just keep her in sight at all times," Hiei told Kurama walking away from the fox.

Kurama smirked and watched for a second as Hiei started to walk away, "Speaking of watching her at all times, do you think you can do me a favor, Hiei?" Kurama asked it was more of a statement.

Hiei stopped and crossed his arms. "Hn."

* * *

**I know that Hitori didn't have a very big part in this one, but I guess it was just suppose to show something in this chapter…I guess. Anyways, R&R and maybe the next chapter will be a little better…LET'S HOPE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"This one is so cute!" Keiko commented holding up a light blue shirt with multi-colored flowers decorating it, "Don't you think, Botan?" the blue haired girl nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Hitori?" Keiko waited a moment for a reply, "Hitori…Hitori?" Keiko looked around and saw no sign of the small girl. She looked at Botan with panic. 

Hitori had walked out of the cloths store 3 minutes before Keiko and Botan had noticed she was gone. She was walking around, looking at the different stores. She turned her head once more and saw a store that made her grin. She ran over to the toy store and looked around happily.

She was starring at something on the high shelf when she heard a voice from beside her, "A child, like yourself, shouldn't be wondering around…alone."

Hitori looked up and smiled, "Hi Kuwabawa!" she said happily, but then she looked confused. "What you doin' 'er?" She asked him.

Kuwabara looked down at her and grinned, "Well, since You, Keiko, and Botan were leaving to go shopping, Yusuke and I thought it would be a good idea to spend are day at the mall as well."

Hitori blinked twice before walking past him. "I better get back, or Keiko and Bo-tan will get mad at me." She told him and walked out the door.

She was only a couple of feet from the store when she practically got ran over by a young boy, running threw the mall. "What were ya goin' kid!" The boy growled.

Hitori started to sniff and sob, tears streaming down from her eyes, "I suggest you apologize, now." A cold voice said from behind her. Hitori look up to see the boy being held by the collar of his shirt. Hitori looked closer and saw who was holding the boy in place and she couldn't help but grin up at him, the tears stopping, "'iei."

"I'm sorry, geeze!" the boy finally ran off as Hiei let him go.

Hiei was fixing to ask the girl a question about not being with the girl but was stopped when he found her hugging him around the wait. "'dank you so much, 'iei!" She cheered letting go and skipping off to Keiko and Botan.

Hiei starred for a moment but soon regained his composer. He crossed his arms and went to go sit down on one of the mall benches, keeping a steady eye on the small little annoying, girl.

"Oh, Hitori, where were you?!" Keiko asked hugging the girl close to her. Her and Botan had look threw the whole store, but I guess it never crossed their minds that Hitori had left the shop.

"lookin' around." Hitori told her pushing away to get out of Keiko's strong hold.

"Well, now that you're here, let's continue are little quest, now shell we?" Botan ask them. Hitori nodded and Keiko smiled.

Hours passed, and shopping was over. Botan, Hitori, and Keiko were walking up stairs of the temple. Botan and Keiko were holding two bags each, while Hitori was dressed up in a new outfit, holding a frog stuffed animal.

Hitori was dressed in a light blue shirt with a small ribbon running around the waist; the ribbon was up in a bow on the back. She wore a cute little jean skirt that went to her knees, and she had new little black, slip on shoes.

"Isn't she adorable?" Botan ask as they walked into the temple, smiling from ear to ear, as well as Keiko. They both left the small girl in the living room as they walked to her room to put the bags up.

Kurama walked into the room with Yukina, and smiled. "Don't you look cute?" He commented walking over to her and picking her up.

Hitori smiled widely and nodded. "Yep!" She cheered happily. She looked over at Yukina and grinned, holding her arms out to her.

Yukina smiled and took her from Kurama. "Let's go play a game Yukina!" Hitori said happily. Yukina sat her down and Hitori dragged her off into a different room, wanting to find some paper.

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled, he just loved that little girl. He turned around when he heard two set of feet running inside the temple. Two figures fell to the ground when they got to the living room, and Kurama chuckled when one of the two idiots (Yusuke) said "I win…" both were panting really heavily.

"Fools," a voice came from behind them.

"How did it go, Hiei?" Kurama asked when Hiei finally walked in and passed the two panting boys on the floor.

"Fine," was the only thing he said before walking to his seat on the window seal. He crossed his arms and turned to look outside.

"Kuwama!"

Kurama became panicked as he heard the scream from Hitori. Both Kurama and Hiei (he had jumped up when he had heard her scream as well) ran down the halls in till they came to Hitori's room. Kurama fell to the floor and Hiei looked a little annoyed and had a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"Want to play?"

* * *

Night had come quickly. Kurama had Hitori in his arms, carrying her to her room. Her sleepy form was light in his arms and he couldn't help but smile as she yawned cutely. Instead of her new stuffed animal, she was holding Puka, her stuffed fox, in her arms. 

He walked into her room and went to her closet. The girls had bought her some P.J.S. He pulled them out and look at them, they had cute little, bright eyed foxes on them, he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He set the sleepy girl down and helped her change. He couldn't help but glare at the scars and bruises she had on her small body. He sighed as he tucked her into bed but she finally smiled when her eyes were fully closed and her breathing became soft and even.

He sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl and leaned down. He kissed her on the forehead and moved some hair out of her face. "Good night, Hitori." He told her softly.

"Night…" Hitori mumbled softly, "…daddy."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I'm so happy with all the reviews I have, and I'm so happy just for this story. I'll try to update ASAP! Marching Band starts like four weeks before school starts, so I have to get ready for that, so…yeah…bye!!! R&R, PLEASE!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

" _**italics " mean flashbacks…and you should know what ever thing else is…I hope…**_

_**Anyways, hope you like this chapter…I WILL APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND…It's very…short…I SORRY!!!! Please read and tell me what you think though. It was going to be shorter, but I'm lucky I thought of something to put at the end!!! I'm sorry!!!**_

Kurama sat on the couch in the living room, starring at the book that lay in his lap. He had been sitting there for about an hour after putting Hitori to bed. When she had called him 'Daddy' it had done something to him…and her words must have been really shocking, because Kurama fell off the bed moments after. The words of the little girl had clicked something inside of him; it made his 'heartache in a way, and it almost made him want to cry and embrace the small child.

Kurama sat the book on the table and stood, a small smile gracing his lips, but something just downed on him, where was his fiery friend?

_Kurama smirked and watched for a second as Hiei started to walk away, "Speaking of watching her at all times…"_

Kurama chuckled at the thought and walked towards Hitori's room to check on her, but he stopped when he got half way, feeling a small amount of spirit energy from Hitori's room, and he knew it wasn't Hiei.

He ran towards the room and quickly opened the door, but made sure he didn't let go so it didn't slam against the wall. Kurama scanned the small room and saw the little girl sleeping soundly, which made him smile. He scanned the rest of the room; he saw no sign of another presence and the spirit energy that he had felt was gone. He was about to turn and leave when he saw something by the window. He walked over silently and picked it up. It was a glop of mud and it was fresh, he looked out the window and opened it, looking out and searching for the same spirit energy, but knew it was useless to look for. He felt something go past him and he sighed, closing the window.

Kurama looked back towards the unmoving girl and looked back outside, "Did you see anything, Hiei?" he asked the quite shadow in the room.

Hiei crossed his arms and watched the red headed fox closely, "No, but I felt their spirit energy, it felt familiar." He told him leaning against the wall, glancing towards the girl.

Kurama nodded, "Yes," he turned around and looked at Hiei, "in the morning I will go to Koenma, and I'll see if he knows anything." Kurama took one more glance at the small girl and walked to the door. He opened the door and started to walk out. "Good night, _'iei_." Kurama chuckled when he heard Hiei's all famous 'hn'.

Kurama woke up early that morning and started breakfast. As breakfast was cooking he set the table, and while he was doing it, he noticed a small girl walking into the dinning room, with her pajamas on, and her small fox animal in hand. She was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she crawled into one of the chair. "Morning Kuwama," she said happily yet drowsily.

"Good morning, Hitori," something in his heart pained him when she called him by his real name (yet in a childish kawii (cute) voice, yeah?) but he didn't show it, but only hid it in a bright smile, "you hungry?" He asked her finally.

Hitori's eyes brightened at the mention of food and nodded rapidly, "Yes!" She told him, her smile as wide as ever.

Kurama sat a small plate of food in front of her and watched with a warm smile as she dug in, pretending to feed Puka from time to time. She smiled up at Kurama as she swung her legs back and fourth, "Oishii!"(Delicious) she commented grinning.

Kurama chuckled and ruffled her black locks. "I'm glad you like it," he told her, "Now eat up, and maybe I'll let you go feed Hiei." He chuckled when he saw her starting to eat again, and when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a twitching Hiei.

**I'm really sorry that it's short, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer, yeah? I hope it will be, but knowing me, it should be, yeah? I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, yeah? It has really got me a reason to write this story, yeah? Well, I hope you like this little unfolding of my small plot, yeah? It's not my best chapter, but it will have to do for now…LOVE YA READERS!!! …yeah?**

**INFO, INFO TIME!!!**

_**Hitori is 7 year's old, later on the story will explain why she's 7, then like some other age, considering all should know she's coughs Youko's coughs daughter, yeah? Really if she WAS his daughter she would be older, yeah? Well, let's wait in till we finally get to meet the Price of Spirit World, the Toddlers of Toddlers, KOENMA!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Kurama's offer had made Hitori excited as she ate her food. She had soon finished her food and was carrying a plate into the living area, towards the fire apparition. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle when she put the plate on his lap and climbed up and sat on his legs, a grin on her cute little face. Hiei looked down at her annoyed, but didn't object to her as he let her feed him. Kurama chuckled from watching the two and thought that Hitori would be fine in Hiei's care.

Hitori's smiled widened when Hiei let her feed him, and she was really having fun sitting where she was. She was attached to Kurama and Hiei; they were really kind to her. She hadn't really gotten to know Kuwabara and Yusuke so she didn't know them that well, but she did know what she liked Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting, because she thought it was really funny.

Hiei wasn't really minding the little girl feeding him, it wasn't that bad, but he **would** have minded if Yusuke and Kuwabara were around because he would have to hear the two make fun of him. He glanced at the little girl on his legs and watched her smile as she put some food on the spoon she was feeding him with. He wouldn't admit it, but he was, just like the fox, attached to the little girl who had come into their life, and he was…how do you say it…happy about it.

Hiei's eyes quickly adverted outside when he felt the same spirit energy that he had felt before. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view of the surrounding area, but he couldn't even feel the energy anymore and he couldn't see anyone. His eyes narrowed more in concentration.

It was silent for a moment, and the silence was too much for Hitori. "'iei?" She asked silently waiting for a reply.

Hiei turned back to her but I guess he had forgot what he was doing, because Hitori's eyes started to water and she was slightly sniffing. His red, narrowed eyes had scarred her and now she couldn't help it.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Um…don't…I…" he stumbled trying to comfort her but he was no good at this kind of stuff, he had never had to take care of a child before.

"What happened?" Kurama asked coming into the room with a worried look on his face. He saw Hiei's distressed look and almost laughed but he didn't, he wanted to know why _his little girl_…Kurama's thought went wild for a moment. His girl, his little girl? The word _'daughter' _stuck in his head, and he couldn't seem to get it out, but he quickly shook his head and got back to the subject at hand.

"'iei…sniff…scary," Hitori sniffed out trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but more only taking its place.

Kurama sighed and picked up the little girl, "It'll be fine, he didn't mean it, I'm sure, and come on, Hiei isn't scary. Hiei is like a huge teddy bear you can hug." He saw her looking at Hiei, and the tears starting to stop. "Go hug him." He chuckled after he put her down. She had jumped back onto Hiei and hugged him tightly. Hiei was giving him a killer stare, but he couldn't help it, it was so fun to mess with his friend.

* * *

Kuwabara and Yusuke had finally come down to breakfast as Hitori, Kurama, and Hiei went outside to let Hitori play when it hit noon. Hitori held onto Hiei's and Kurama's hand as they walked around, and she would jump up and down, and sometimes swing back and fourth. Hitori dragged the two around the temple, wanting to look at everything, and a couple of times they had run into a smiling Yukina, and a grumpy Genkai, who acted polite to the small child.

"Hitori," Kurama started, "why don't you go play, but don't go to far." He told her. She smiled happily and skipped of towards a bunch of flowers. Kurama turned his attention to Hiei, "Do you think you can take care of her for about, I don't know, two hours?" he asked his friend (who wanted answers.) The questioning glare made Kurama smile nervously. "Well, it's to help us out in this little, 'situation.'" He glanced over at Hitori and he seemed to turn serious, "I want to see if Koenma can find out where she came from and see if he can figure out anything on her."

Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hn, fine." Was all he said before jumping onto the lowest branch of a near by tree. Hiei watched the small little girl a while.

"And if you have any trouble," Kurama stated, "just get Genkai or Yukina to help you out." Kurama smiled and walked over to the happy girl and called her. He told her that he would be gone for a while and that _'iei_ would be there if she needed anything or anyone.

"Bye, bye Kuwama," Hitori gave Kurama a sad hug and waved as he walked down the temple stairs. Hitori sat down and looked around, wondering what she should do now. She looked at the trees and then past them into the forest. She stood back up and went into the forest, listening to the sound of leaves crunching beneath her. She had thought that she had saw something and she couldn't help but be curious. A confused look was plastered all over her face.

Hitori sure didn't get too far because she was soon lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she looked up. Her pout quickly went away though as she saw Hiei was the one holding her. "Hi 'iei." She said with a happy smile.

Hiei sighed and put her properly in his arms, "Don't walk out there again, understood?" He told her in a stern voice.

Little Hitori nodded slowly, "k, k." her smile was wide, and Hiei couldn't help it as the sides of his mouth curved up slightly.

* * *

**So…what did ya think? Good, bad? Ok…A chapter? Yeah? Well anyways, tell I whatcha think PLEASE!!! R&R**


	8. Authors Note!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm finally tell you it might be a little while before I update...my computer is running really slow and has a virus, so I can't really do anything. I was really lucky to put this up. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but please don't loose hope!!! lol, ok...anyways, thank you everyone who has been reading my story.**

**Love,**

**The Crimson Darkness  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**It sucks because my computer still sucks, so yeah…tell me whatcha think!!!**

Kurama walked up the temple steps in much thought. He had visited Koenma and was just getting back. Koenma didn't have much information for him, but he would get back to him if he did find anything out. There was only one thing confirmed about Hitori, she was not of this world. Koenma was going to try and find out which world she did come from.

"_Kurama, what a surprise," the prince of spirit world said when Kurama walked threw the door smiling at the Prince, "What's with the sudden visit?" Koenma asked, "I know your not here just to have small talk."_

_Kurama sat down on vacant chair and sighed, "A girl was… sent… here a couple of days ago, and I don't know where she comes from. She doesn't say anything about her home or her family, I was wondering if you could look up her file." He told him._

_Koenma looked at him thoughtfully and nodded, "Yes, I've heard of this girl from Botan, but her talk does get annoying. What was her name again?"_

"_Hitori, last name I'm not to sure of," Kurama answered._

_Koenma nodded and called for Ogre and told him to find all the files on Hitori, he would let Kurama look threw the files to see if it was the one._

Kurama sighed, there had been over 100 Hitori's in the Human World and none of them were the right one. She couldn't have just come out of thin air, but then what? (A/N: Then what? Whatcha gonna do, when the new wears off in the old shines threw, and it ain't really lo-…sorry)

Koenma had told him to the bring the girl to him as soon as can be to try and see if he had seen her face before, but Kurama had his doubts.

He finally reached the top of the stairs. He looked around, listening to the birds chirping loudly in the trees. He finally walked into the temple, and chuckled when he heard Hitori laughing loudly and a groan coming from an irritated Yusuke. Kurama shut the door behind him and look around, he didn't see the hyper, little girl, but he did see a bruised Yusuke on the floor.

"Kuwama!" Hitori appeared out of no where, running over to him. He bent down and let her in his arms, hugging her as he picked her up.

"What happened to Yusuke?" He asked her and watched as she looked down at a past out Yusuke.

She giggled and looked back at Kurama smiling, "We were pwaying a game and Yusuke lost!" She laughed grinning from ear to ear.

Kurama was kind of scared to know what kind of game a little girl could play with Yusuke to make him have a bruise or two on his face, but he didn't question her, some stuff was better left unknown. He then looked around and looked back at the girl, "Where's Hiei?" he asked her.

Hitori looked to be in thought and shrugged, "I no know but he told me to stay here with Yusuke." She told him.

Kurama nodded, understanding, he was probably out training, knowing him. He was sort of betting Hiei was mad at him for making him baby-sit, but as long as Hitori wasn't dead or harmed, he didn't see the harm in making Hiei have some responsibility. Kurama finally put the squirming girl down and watched as she ran to Yusuke and jumped on his back, earning her a grunt and a glare, but she just laughed, and that made Kurama smile.

Kurama was sitting on a couch with Hitori in his lap. She had tortured Yusuke for an hour more. Kurama had sat down watching them, and finally after that hour past she sat on his lap and ended up falling asleep. He wasn't minding, he had to admit, he loved the little girl, he felt the need to protect her from anything, from everyone, and something was telling him that…that…he didn't know what, but something was telling him something. It bugged him not knowing, but maybe, he thought, once he figured out some stuff about her, he would finally be able to settle down and not have to worry as _**MUCH**_ as he did now.

"Did you figure anything out?" Hiei's voice came from the window making Kurama close his eyes and shake his head slightly.

"No, it seems that she has no file in Koenma's records," he told him opening his eyes to look at the sleeping girl, "Koenma has over a hundred different Hitori's in this world, yet there is none of ours." He looked up at Hiei who seemed to be in thought. "We go to Koenma's tomorrow; we need to get this over with."

"Shut it fox, pay attention," Hiei growled making Kurama confused, but something hit him hard, and was surprised that he couldn't sense it before. It was a great amount of spirit energy and it wasn't far. There was something weird about this familiar energy, it felt a little bit faded but solid all the same. Hiei was gone in a flash and Kurama knew he was going after the source, but wondered if he could actually get to it, he would just have to hope for the best.

**Ok my computer still isn't fixed yet, so this was a hurried chapter because, well, I just wanted to get it done. It's not good, but hopefully the next one is…THANK YOU FOR READING, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!! SCHOOL DOESN'T GIVE ME A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE! And then I have choir additions and band auditions coming up I have to practice for.**

**This chapter shows more of what Kurama thinks.**

The window in Kurama's room was open as Kurama himself lay on his bed thinking. The small girl lay by his side, curled up into a ball, because she had had a nightmare.

It was late in the night and there was no word from Hiei. It had been hours since he had left and it was making Kurama nervous. Yes, Hiei was strong, but there were others out there just as strong (Surprising, I know).

Kurama looked down at Hitori, smiling softly as her small, pale face slept with no worries. He had laughed when she knocked on his door. She came in so cute and innocent and he couldn't help but let her in with him.

Kurama thought for a moment. What would happen when she was to go home? Would he let her go with no complaints? Or would he cry and beg her parents to let her stay with him? He would promise them she would be safe.

Another hour past and Kurama's eyes fell slowly. There was no use in waiting any longer for his friend. Kurama pulled Hitori close, like a father, he wish he was, and made sure she was safe. He pulled the covers over the two of them and closed his eyes, "Good night, Hitori." He whispered.

"Night, night daddy. A small smile played on Kurama's lips as he fell asleep.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to work on the next one, the next one is with Hiei, so yeah…OK PLEASE R&R, but I understand if you don't because of how short it is.**


	11. Chapter 10

Two black figures seemed to pass over the moon with a great swiftness. Metal clashed and could be heard through out the echo of the trees. Two people, if you could call them that, stood fighting in a dense forest where the moon light seemed not to dare touch.

Both were male. One had gravity defying hair which was black. In his hair there seemed to be a white starburst. The man had on a whole black attire except for a white scarf and headband. His crimson eyes glowed in the moonlight as he glared at the man in front of him.

The other man seemed to glow neon green. He had black pants on as his cloths. He had short red hair and dark black eyes. He had a sword in hand and a smirk on his face.

"So," the man said in a deep voice, "still following me, huh?" asked the man his voice rough and deep.

Hiei, not saying anything, smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm only here to know what your business is." He told him in a monotone.

The man growled, "Don't treat me like some low life demon." He told him. He had a smirk on his face. "I am Lorato Chiaka," he stared at Hiei with his black eyes, "and my business is my own." His eyes glinted as his grin widened, "Now it's my turn to know about you."

Hiei smirked, "My name is of no importance to you and you are in territory that is off limits to you kind." He told him.

"Maybe I can make you a deal." Lorato told him smirking.

"What kind of deal?" Hiei asked crossing his arms. He was interested in amused to what the demon had to say.

"Power," he smirked, "by killing a human."

Hiei gave it some thought. He was already powerful, powerful enough, so why would he want more power? Duh, he's a demon, and most demons love power. "Who?" He asked sort of curious.

"A girl," He started, "a little girl with powerful spirit inside her. If you kill her the spirit has to go somewhere and the only place is to the killer." He explained.

Hiei stared at him with a blank face with a small glint of anger in his eyes. A girl? Small? His eyes widened slight after realizing. He then smirked, "What kind of spirit?" He asked.

"I'm not to sure, but rumor has it that it's a powerful one, a canine if not related." He told Hiei smirking, "So, what you think?"

Hiei stepped forward and in one swift movement the demons head was disconnected from his body. Hiei sheathed his sword.

The corpse of the demon lay in front of Hiei as he stood, watching the glowing orb that floated in front of him.

The light blue orb seemed to mock him, as if it had a faint hum to it. Hiei pulled out his sword one last time and slashed at it.

* * *

Morning had soon come and Kurama and Hitori were the only ones, known, up. Hitori watched as Kurama made breakfast and even helped a little, but with her it seemed like flour loved her. By the end of it all Hitori was covered in flour, she even had it in her ears. Kurama looked around the kitchen thinking how he was going to clean up the mess, but he decided to wait till later.

Kurama picked Hitori up and sat her down on the cabinet taking a wash rag and wiping some of the flour off of her face, and out of her ears. "You're getting a bath after we eat." He told her finishing up and then setting the girl on the ground. Kurama grabbed plates and went into the dinning room, followed by Hitori, and set the table.

Soon all was at the table except Hiei. Kurama and Hitori soon finished and Kurama excused them both from the table. Hitori raced towards the bathroom and Kurama just chuckled as he found her sitting on the toilet seat. Kurama was a little mad at himself for having to let Yukina clean the kitchen all by herself, but she didn't seem to mind.

Kurama started the water in the bath tub and let it run in till it filled up. He helped Hitori into the bath and chuckled as she played in the water, splashing him more then once.

* * *

It was soon late in the evening and Kurama sat in the kitchen with a towel in hand. He felt a presence in the room and smiled softly to himself. "So?" Kurama asked Hiei as he dried his hands on the towel, also wiping the soap off of his face. 

"I chased down a demon with the spirit energy of what we felt before," Hiei started, "the only thing about the demon was it wasn't as strong as the energy felt, if I was to guess, I would guess it was a messenger." Se started crossing his arms. "After killing the demon I attacked the spirit form but it knocked me away and was gone when I was finally able to look." He finished.

"So, you think someone's after Hitori either for the kill or hostage?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure but keep her insight, don't let her wonder around." He paused looking at Kurama, "It looks like this human girl isn't so normal."

Kurama watched as Hiei left the room and went to his windowsill and chuckled when he saw Hitori stock behind him wanting to sit on his lap.

Kurama sighed, "Inhuman?"

**This is it, for now, I tried to make it a little longer, so I hope you like it. So R&R, but I don't think I even have to ask that of you all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY!!! I'm finally doing a littler better on writing, this used to be shorter, but I though, nah, needs to be longer!!! So anyways R&R**

* * *

Hitori sat outside watching Yukina sweeping the temple. Hitori was in Yukina's hands in till Hiei or Kurama got back. Both had left with few good byes and left Hitori sobbing, but she soon got over it when Yukina started to play and talk to her.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were in the confines of Spirit World, wishing to visit Koenma about an issue. They waited only for seconds watching amused as Koenma tried to move the tall stacks of paper out of his way.

"I see you have come back to see me, Kurama, and what a surprise Hiei." Koenma said after making a path through the stacks.

"Yes, well, this visit has to do with Hitori." Kurama told him.

"If you're looking for information, I don't have any." Koenma told both of them.

"We do." Hiei told him.

"Hiei fought a demon not to long ago, out to kill Hitori," Kurama stated, "He told Hiei that she had a strong spirit inside her, a canine spirit if not related." Kurama told him.

Koenma scratched his head and sighed, "A powerful canine spirit?" he asked. "This can cause problems," he said, "Train her, not to hard, but to where you can figure out if this spirit does reside in her. If she does we can't let it escape." He told them.

They both nodded. Hiei wasn't to worried about the training, but Kurama sure was. He didn't want her to train at such a young age but there was nothing he could do about it.

When Hitori came of age, a sixteen year old human girl, she was to be brought to Koenma ASAP

* * *

.

Weeks past, and Hitori was enrolled in school. She made great grades, the top of her class. Soon years past and as they came and went she started to grow into a pretty young women, shy but determined, and willing to try anything. Her grades had never dropped since first grade, always keeping first place in her class. She was now in her sophomore year, her second helping of high school.

Many teachers loved her and all, even the principle, told her she reminded them of Shuichi Minamino.

It was a warm day and Hitori decided to walk to school. She loved the outdoors but her pale-ish skin made people doubt that. She always went out with Kurama and Hiei to train, ran with Yusuke after torturing Kuwabara, and helped with outside chores with Yukina and Genkai. She loved the outdoors, she didn't know why; maybe it was just her thing.

She walked into the school building, walking to her locker gracefully. She dodged kids and soon got to her locker. She got what she needed and left, leaving to her first class.

Geometry had always been her favorite class and she couldn't wait to take Chemistry her next year. Math and a little bit of Science satisfied her learning needs greatly.

She sat at her desk in Geometry, sitting close to the open window, loving the warm breeze that swayed her hair side to side. She pulled out her book and pulled out her homework and waited for the class to start.

Her classes passed and she was now at lunch, sitting at a bench under a tree. She pulled out her lunch made by Kurama, and pulled out a book Hiei had gotten for her. She ate silently.

Her body tensed slightly, the feeling of being watched washing over her. She continued to eat, pretending to read as she looked side ways. She looked around in till she saw a boy, Hikaru Tobi, starring at her. She looked away quickly when she had met his gaze and continued to read her book and eat.

Hikaru Tobi was a Jr. in high school and the most popular guy in school. He only got into the school by cheating and that's how he passes all his closes now. He had shaggy dark hair, covering one at his eyes most of the time. He was a lady's man, the 'hotty' as girls wanted to call him. Why was he looking at her? What was his reasons?

* * *

The bell rang, sending her out of her thoughts, and she put her book up and left to her next class, throwing her trash away.

Few more hours passed and then the bell rang for the end of the school day. Hitori wanted to hurry 'home' and do her homework. She wanted to go with Hiei and Kurama so she could watch them train, and they promised that if she did do her homework she could come watch and let her try her knew skills.

Kurama had been training Hitori from the age of eight, with Hiei, of course. Hiei helped with her balance and speed, and Kurama's teaching heightened those skills.

Hitori walked up the temple steps, her pace quick. Hitori didn't mind walking up the steps; she loved to watch the nature and beauty of the woods around her. She was attracted to the woods, just the mysteries of it. She was forbidden to ever step foot into that forest without someone with her., mainly Kurama and Hiei. She always wondered why but she obeyed their wishes.

"I'm home!" She called out through the temple, kicking her shoes off, and setting her bag on the couch, sitting down next to it, and taking out her homework.

She worked on it for a minute when she noticed she had never gotten and answer gotten no answer from Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, or Genkai. She knew Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't be here but she didn't mind that much, but they were family though.

Hitori looked around and soon stood up. She looked around the temple, and sighed when she couldn't find anyone. She heard a sound come from outside. She walked out of the temple and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

She heard it again and turned around, facing the dark woods. She saw a dark shadow enter the forbidden darkness. She saw it disappear and, seeming mesmerized, she followed, her feet dragging amongst the ground. She felt numb, almost like she was hypnotized.

Her figure soon disappeared into the black abyss.

* * *

**YAY!!! She's 15 now, but just wait till her birthday, more crazy things will be going on, lol…not to crazy…anyways, tell me what ya think!**


	13. Chapter 12

"A beautiful thin you are," I gentle voice said, a male it seemed, "an easy host you shall be." The tall palish man touched the soft pale cheek of the sleeping figure. His hand darted away as soon as he touched her. A grin played on his lips, "Maybe not."

The young girl lay on her side seeming to sleep with no care in the world.

The man picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "A power lay inside you, a magnificent one," his thoughts were puzzled, "What would it take to get that power?" His eyes rested on her lips. He smirked and touched them gently with his pale blue fingers. A blue light surrounded her body and the light soon turned into a crimson red.

The light faded and the eyes of the girl opened.

"So you awaken, "he sat her down. He looked into her empty eyes and grinned ruthlessly, "What a power to gain, and its all mine!"

* * *

"Were home!"

Yukina and Genkai both walked throught the door. They looked around and saw Hitori's books on the table.

"She must be with Kurama and Hiei," Yukina stated.

"That's the best bet." Genkai agreed.

With no worries on their minds they walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

* * *

"Hitori, Yukina, Genkai, were home." Kurrama said as he and Hiei walked through the doors.

"How was your training?" Yukina asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"...Training?" Kurama asked, a weird look on his face stating he had no IDEA what she was talking about.

"Yes...I thought that Hitori would be with you," she said confused.

"You mean shes not here?" Hiei questioned.

Yukina shook her head and taht gave Kurama and Hiei time to worry. They looked at each other. A wave of energy soon hit them on cue and both turned towards the door. They ran out and looked at the dark depths of the forest, "No..." Kurama muttered in worry.

He and Hiei darted off keeping their senses up.

* * *

"A kiss of salvation can only break the spell that lies on you now." Said the male demon. "But I have met no one who can break the spell of Dulari, no one..." A grin spread across his face as the lifeless girl starred off into space, no emotion evident on her face. Dulari turned to her and smiled, "Why don't you show me your true form?"

A smirked danced across her face, "Gladly," her voice was a mix of demonic and Hitori. It was a very creepy sound to here. Blue and red waves of light shot out of her body and fog soon surrounded the area, thick if I might add.

As the fog started to clear a figure could be seen, but only slightly. A long tail extended from the figures back side and long ears perked up. Red eyes glowed through the fog, and it was most evident. "Sorry to disappoint you but have no control..." A glare was sent his way as shivers ran down his spine, "ME!" She ran towards him at the speed of light and she threw herself at him.

THUD

No hit was done to Dulari. He stood there in shock and then looked down to see the young girl on the ground, passed out, her features quite beautiful. "A mix...of what though?" he muttered.

"Playing with peoples skills is a bad habit Dulari."

"Duke, how good to see you." Dulari said turning around to see a young looking boy with black hair. His green eyes were looking a the girl on the ground.

"Did the boss send you? What does he want?"

"To relieve you of your duties." A sword was pulled out from his side and with on swift movement Dulari was dust.

Duke walked over to the girl and knelt down beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her up to lay against his chest.

"I knew there was always something special about you." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. A pale light extended from her and was soon gone. He leaned back and watched as her features started to look normall. As they did her eyes started to open.

"Finally," he said smiling softly down at her.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly grabbing her head in pain.

"Let me just say your guardian angel, "he cupped her face with his hand and smiled softly at the light blush on her cheeks.

His head world around as voices came to his ears. He looked down at her and smiled. He helped her stand and pulled her close. "Call me when you need me I'll always be watching you." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled back, stepping back a couple of feet.

"What do I call you" She asked.

"Duke." He was gone right before her eyes.

* * *

"Hitori!" A voice called.

Hitori turned towards the voice and the black from of Hiei popped through the trees followed by Kurama.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked walking up to her and pulling her into a soft hug.

Hitori nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hiei looked at her and looked around, "Activity has been done here..." he muttered.

He saw Kurama nod and Hitori looked more confused as ever.

"Lets get back to the house. Your homework still needs to be done."

Kurama and Hiei started to walk back towards the temple, Hiei's pace a little slower then Kurama's to keep a little more watch.

Hitori started to walk but stopped as soon as she did. She looked back behind her and looked around.

"Duke..."

"Let's go Hitori!" Kurama called.

"Coming!"

"Hn"

Hitori took one last look and ran after the two.

A pare of green eyes watch in waiting. A smirk lay on the lips of evil.


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you so much to all my readers! I am so greatful to you all and thanks to all of you you have gave me the jolt I needed to keep writing. THANK YOU!! Tell me if you enjoy this one, I'm not sure it turned out as good as I hopped

* * *

"Kurama!"

Kurama ran up the stairs towards the yells that had come from Hitori's room. "What happened?"

"My hair," Hitori turned around to look at Kurama who was starring at her, "It's silver and long." Her voice was cracking from worry and she was holding her hair in her hands.

"Don't panic, I'll be right back." Kurama left the room, and pulled out a compact that had been in his pocket. He opened it quickly and waited for a response.

"Why, Kurama, it's been a while wh-"

"It has started," he told him, "Hitori's transformation."

"Aw, finally, it is time to bring her to me. Now we will finally figure out the truth behind Hitori."

"Ok, we will be there after Hitori gets out of school, until then." He shut the compact and put it in his pocket turning around as he did to see Hitori coming down the stairs, a hat over her head. Her hair was tucked in her hat, a few strands still visible.

"Well?" Hitori asked, looking at him for help.

"It looks fine," Kurama commented smiling. A frown replaced that smile, "After school I want you go come straight home. I'm going to take you somewhere to fix," he looked at her and tried to find the right words to put it, "this thing." Smart…

Hitori sighed but nodded anyways, "Well, then, I guess I'm off." She ran out the door and down the steps after hurrying to put her shoes on.

"What's with the hat?" Hiei asked walking inside.

"Hitori is finally transforming and that's part of it," Kurama sat down on the couch and sighed, "She's fixing to turn 16, I can't believe it, she's grown so fast." He looked at Hiei, "at least we can finally find the truth about her."

"It has been a long time," Hiei mumbled to himself. "She will be much more vulnerable now then before, remember this." Hiei commented.

"This reminds me, where is Yusuke and Kuwabara, I haven't seen them in a long while." Kurama asked.

"Those two have actually kept a job for a long while now. I wonder how long they can keep these jobs…idiots." Hiei answered.

Kurama laughed at his friends, "Keiko must be so proud."

"Hn," was Hiei's reply.

"After there done with all their work, can you please tell them to head to Koenma's?" Kurama asked, "It's finally time," Kurama stood up and walked away contemplating whether he could handle this or not.

* * *

"Give that back!" Hitori said as she reached for her hat. A tall boy had a hold of it and him and a couple of other people were standing around her laughing.

She felt like crying. She had weird looking silver hair and it was not even at the length she had had it. And now here hat was gone that meant her protection from everyone was gone.

"Give it back," said someone behind the group of people. It sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

Everyone turned around and parted to let the owner of the voice through. Hikaru Tobi stepped through the crowd of people, his arms crossed. He looked towards the boy who had her hat and the tall boy gladly gave it to him. After one glare everyone was gone. Why was he here? Why would he be saving her?

Hikaru walked up to Hitori and handed her hat over, "Sorry about them." He told her.

Hitori took the hat and pulled her hair up so she could tuck it into her hat. She put that hat on and stuffed what she could into it and only then did a few strands hang loose from her cap. She played with a strand and smiled shyly at him, "Thank you, Tobi." She said to him.

He shook his head, "Call me Hikaru," he touched one of her strands of hair and smiled, "and I think the silver looks nice on you, you shouldn't have to hide it." He pulled away and walked off, leaving her to think about what had just happened.

* * *

"MY EYES!"

Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai all looked up from their spots to see Hitori run into the room, and when I mean run I mean RUN. Everyone looked at her funny and then looked at her eyes. They had turned into a golden color and all could be heard was Kurama sighing and Hitori's panting.

"I guess it's time to go," Kurama announced standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Hn."

"Have fun you three," Yukina said smiling.

Kurama let Hitori put her stuff down and he pulled her out the door, Hiei following a couple of paces behind.

They walked out into the forest courts and Kurama pulled out a pink compact out from his pocket and all Hitori could see was that he was talking to someone on the other side. He shut the compact soon after his conversation was over and a wave of wind blew passed them. Hitori starred in aw as a blue spiral thin came out of no where.

'I remember…'

FLASHBACK

A drunken father

SCEAN SWITCH

"Don't be mad at me," A gentle voice said, "You'll be safer," A glow of yellow eyes softly looking, "I love you," A gentle hug.

"Daddy…"

END FLASHBACK

Hitori grabbed her head and stepped back, "I remember that," She mumbled to herself looking up towards the blue 'thing', "What is that?" she asked more in curiosity then fright.

"Portal," how blunt could you be? (Hiei?)

"Come on, don't worry nothing will happen," Kurama held out his hand to her smiling, "I promise you'll be safer where were going."

Hitori's eyes widened at the memory of her…father? Some how she could remember words in her past that she had never even remembered hearing. She shook her head to get ride of the thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and sighed looking up at Kurama. She took his hand and smiled happily. "Thank you."

Kurama smiled and as Hitori looked into his eyes she could have sworn that they had been gold only moments before.

Kurama walked her to the portal and pulled her warmly and safely against him as they jumped though the portal. Hitori kept her eyes closed as they jumped through and she didn't open them until Kurama's warmth wasn't by her side anymore. She opened her eyes slowly. As she did she watched Kurama sit down on a red couch and to see Hiei walk to a window and sit on the seal of it. She looked around and saw a lot of papers on a desk. She continued on and as she did a smile widened across her face.

"Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kuwabara!" Hitori ran over to an occupied couch and jumped on her two favorite uncles ever.

"It's been a long time hasn't it squirt?" Kuwabara asked hugging her roughly making her laugh.

"A little to long," Yusuke said putting a hand on her hat, "What's with the cap?" Hitori grew quite, sighed, and crawled of the two. She walked over to Kurama and sat down. Kurama put his arm around her shoulders and smiled sweetly at her. She returned the smile half heartedly and looked towards the ground.

"Now that everyone's here," Hitori looked up and searched for the voice, but no person could be found. She looked towards the desk and saw the chair, behind the desk, turn around and a small boy jumped onto the desk, a pacifier sticking out of his mouth.

"So this is Hitori?" he asked smiling in a weird way.

"It talks! My life is getting so weird."

"I am Koenma, prince of the Spirit World, and I know this is a surprise but I need you to keep all questions to yourself until after I'm done explaining," Hitori's mouth fell open, "and please don't faint." Hitori nodded understanding. "Now, you are changing, and if you didn't see, well you are," Koenma cleared his throat, "A demonic soul takes hold in your body and I just want you to know that many changes are coming." A pause." Your transformation will be a little painful the first couple of times and a morning will come when you will be completely normal but when the night the clock chimes midnight you will be your complete canine form. You will be training with Hiei in the skill of using a Katana and with Kurama for so much more. Yusuke and Kuwabara will help as much as they can." He breathed a long breath, "Now, to what kind of canine you are, we are not to sure, we will be waiting for the time you change to figure it out," he breathed ina long breath, "…and questions?"

Hitori starred with her mouth still a gapped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hn…"

"WHAT!!"


End file.
